


Of Pure Delights Called Love

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Clark loves the little things about Bruce, the things Bruce doesn't even know that Clark notices, but he always does.





	Of Pure Delights Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> More endless fluff, as requested. This is later than I meant it, but life man. Life happens. I still need to get laid, FYI. Because this is too mother effing cute to be written by me. But either way, enjoy.

Clark loved Bruce. He loved Bruce with every inch of his kryptonian being. Bruce's flaws, his weaknesses, none of it even **_fazed_** Clark. He loved it all. But there were little things, the little things that really drove Clark wild. Not in a sexual way, but in a way that reminded Clark just how head over heels, ass backwards he was for Bruce 'Batman' Wayne.

Like, Bruce's voice. Bruce had a silky voice that literally sounded like sex. It marveled Clark how Bruce was able to disguise that perfect sound as Batman. The few times Clark had heard Bruce sing, it was like a piece of heaven was trapped inside of Bruce's vocal cords to make that faultless music. Clark lived for those rare moments that Bruce would lift his voice and sing. It was auditory beauty.

Or the way Bruce had a secret love for junk food. An unfathomable thought, that the perfectly fit _**Batman**_ could like such a thing. Or that the sophisticated _**Bruce Wayne**_ would ever touch a greasy thing. But the way Bruce attacked a Big Mac was animalistic sometimes. It took awhile for Clark to even notice, but when he did, he found it endlessly adorable.

And there was the way Bruce's sense of humor. When Clark had first met Batman, he had expected a stoic man who didn't even know what laughter was. Even after finding out Batman was Bruce Wayne (a fact that had _**floored**_ Clark, more than it should've really), Clark had just assumed the playboy was all an act and the feelings were fake, and Bruce still didn't have any feelings. But after getting to know Bruce, he fell in love with the Dark Knight's humor. It was sarcastic, parodic, ironic, and sometimes even burlesque. Clark adored it.

Then there was Bruce's facial expressions.  Clark had never met someone whose face could say more than their words ever could. Even when Bruce wasn't faking being a brainless playboy for the camera, he had a way of telling a story with his facial expressions. He could mask it all he wanted, but Clark had learnt how to read every little twitch of Bruce's eyebrows, every type of smile Bruce had. Maybe it was intentional, but Clark liked to think that is was one of those things about Bruce that was just coded in his DNA.

But perhaps the little thing Clark loved the most about Bruce, was the Caped Crusader's strength. Bruce was endlessly strong, it seemed so impossible to Clark how a man could manage that. Clark was an alien yet there was never a way he could've stomached half of the thins Bruce had. Losing his parents, his son, fighting people like Joker regularly, would break anyone, anyone but Bruce. Bruce fought through the storm, never losing his footing. Clark admired and loved it about Bruce. He was truly the Dark Knight he had so righteously been named. Bruce was Clark's knight, and Clark ceaselessly loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who cares, this is like a complete opposite to my work Of Simple Pleasures Named Love, which is like this, but with the little things Bruce loves about Clark. So check that out if you want something like that. Also I feel very badass right now because I have my metalcore playlist on and felt the need to share that for no reason. #Enjoymysass


End file.
